Cheetara
Cheetara is one of the main protagonists in the ThunderCats television shows and video game. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cheetarah vs the cheetah (Completed) * Masters of the Universe vs Thundercats '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Cheetara escaped the destruction of the planet Thundera, along with five other Thundarian nobles, and journeyed to their new homer of Third Earth. She uses her amazing speed to assist the ThunderCats in many situations. Once, when Tygra became trapped in a cave whose magical properties were aging him, only Cheetara could rescue him with her great speed. When the time arrived for Lion-O’s Appointment Trials, Cheetara competed with him in a foot race. Through luck and rock-solid determination, Lion-O won the race. Death Battle Info Appearance Cheetara is a female ThunderCat, with yellow, spotted hair, and an athletic build. Her fingers are strong, and taper to sharp claws. She wears an orange leotard, with the ThunderCats symbol on the chest, yellow tights, and knee-high orange boots. She also wears a bracer on her left wrist that carries her bo staff. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed – Cheetara’s primary ability is her fantastic speed. Her jogging speed has been clocked at 120 mph, while her running speed is considerably faster. On the down-side, however, she can only maintain her top speed for about two miles, before she becomes exhausted. * Martial Arts – Cheetara is an expert at fighting with her hands and feet, but is even more dangerous when combining this ability with her bo staff (see below). * Sixth Sense – She has the ability to sense when friends of hers are in danger. * Advanced Sixth Sense - She has the ability to look into the past or future, though this ability is also very taxing for her. As such, she does not like to exercise this power, and rarely does so. It can take her days and even weeks to recover from these visions. * Telepathy Beam – One time only, Cheetara was able to generate a ball of energy, which she used to destroy a terrible device that was overwhelming the ThunderCats. It is not known under what circumstances she would be able to do it again. Weapons and Equipment Cheetara’s signature weapon is her Bo Staff. This staff, though, is far more than it appears to be. Cheetara carries the weapon attached to a bracer on her left forearm, at which time it is telescoped down to about six-inches in length. When she draws the staff, however, she will usually extend it to its fighting length of about seven-feet. She can at any time, extend the length of the staff to just about any length she desires. She sometimes points it at an opponent, and extends it rapidly, to produce a very forceful punch or thrust. She can also hang onto the staff, and extend it, carrying her up to the top of something. At one time, she used it to lift herself and Monkian to the top of a standing stone that appeared to be at least 40-feet tall. Gallery Cheetara_2011.jpg|Cheetara from the 2011 Thundercats show. Cheetara with staff.jpg|Cheetara with her staff. Cheetara with extended staff.PNG|Cheetara with extended staff Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:TV combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Staff Users Category:Thundercats Characters Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Cats Category:Completed Profile Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character